


First Meeting

by Jacob



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just James and Sirius meeting for the first time on the train to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

A small black haired boy poked his head into a compartment, grey eyes weary, to see another boy sitting inside, "Anyone else sitting here?"

The other boy looked over with hazel eyes, "Nope, you wanna come in?"

"Thanks." The grey eyed boy dragged his trunk into the compartment before sitting down across from the other.

"I'm James Potter by the way." The hazel eyed boy said happily.

The grey eyed boy jumped, what was he going to do? The Potters where one of the lightest families in Britian. His own family was one of the darkest...

"Well?" James asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh... Um... Sirius."

James made a 'keep going' movement with his hand, "Sirius..."

Sirius sighed, "Black."

"Oh..." James was silent for a moment an Sirius started to become nervious... what if James yelled at him? What if he kicked him out of the compartment? What if-

Sirius' thoughts were cut off when James spoke again, "Is your middle name Lee?"

Sirius was bewildered, what was James talking about? "Um... No. It's Orion."

"Too bad." James grinned, "You could have been Sirius Lee Black." James' grin grew.

Sirius sat astonished for a moment before suddenly snorting, which soon turned into full laughter with James joining in.

"Oh gods, that was bad..."


End file.
